Kingshiro Harkinian
"Mah boi, you are already dead!" "AAAAAH! MAAAAH BOBOBOBOBOBOBO BOIIIIIIII!"(battle cry) ''-Kingshiro Harkinian'' Kinshiro Harkinian is an old meme from the Legend of Zelda CDI games. He is an alternate version of the King. Appearance and personality Kingshiro has long black hair and a beard. He wears a long blue robe with a red tunic underneath. He also has a gray cape. He has armor pads on his shoulders. Kingshiro is honor-bound to defend the innocent and defeat all evil to avenge the fallen Link. He is a man of honor, only fighting fairly. He is brave and caring, but typically shuts people out due to his past. Origin Kingshiro Harkinian (formerly King Harkinian or The King) came from another universe where Link failed to defeat Ganon by getting himself trapped into the book that he was supposed to trap Ganon in. Ganon, now standing unopposed was able to take over this world, leaving The King in prison. He had lost hope in prison, mourning the loss of his link before he was visited by a strange old man. The old man was Gwonam, who disguised himself as a peasant to get into the prison in the first place. Kingshiro was taught the ancient martial art of "Hokuto Linken" throughout his time in prison. When the time was right, Gwonam helped him escape. After his escape from Ganon's prison he made his way to Ganon, who hasn't changed a bit. After an epic battle, Ganon was defeated and trapped in a book with powers similar to the one that Link used years ago. However, this time after Ganon was trapped into the book Kingshiro used "Hokuto Linken" to destroy the book Ganon was trapped in, erasing him forever. After he escaped from Ganon's castle, he found out that the world has been taken over by Pumpkins that killed everyone he knew. The Thousand Pumkin War He was a very important person during the Thousand Pumkin War. After he traveled to the city where the Pumpkins' invasion began. He found a portal mirror that the Pumpkins used to access what he though was a dimension full of Pumpkins. They were using it to take over any universe they chose with a limitless supply of troops from the pumkin seed warehouse. After he destroyed the portal by surprise attacking it when the troops were re-grouping, he was sucked into its explosion and sent into the current universe. The pumkins were also sucked back into the depository with him. Current life When Kingshiro's job was done, He moved to Koredaialon as it was the closest thing to his old home. Knowing that here there is a different King, he decided to change his name to Kingshiro Harkinian, to avoid confusion with this universe's late King and in a way to forget his horrible past. He rarely leaves his house, especially trying to avoid this universe's king, link, but not Gwonam. He doesn't dare fight this universe's Ganon. Trivia *"Hokuto Linken" is an ancient martial arts style, that allows you to punch people really fast and multiple times, thus causing them to explode. Category:Heroes Category:Main Memes